Al & The 12th Doctor
by choircorgis
Summary: Fifteen year-old Allan Oakley is kicked out of his house during a horrible rainstorm. He is all alone with nowhere to go and has no hope for the future. That is, until the 12th Doctor *Peter Capaldi, assuming that it isn't John Hurt* shows up and offers him a new way of life. NOTE: When this was written, Peter Capaldi had not aired as The Doctor. Please keep that in mind. Enjoy!


Allan Oakley sat on the curb as it rained. It was nighttime and only one streetlight was working in his neighborhood. He silently waited in it's light.

What was he waiting for? Nothing. He had been kicked out of his home hours before. Neither of his parents wanted him. They had made that clear over the past fifteen years. Once they had threatened to put him in the orphanage, he had packed up his few belongings and made his way down the stairs. His father had taken him by the collar and thrown him into the storm. His back still hurt from the impact.

Allan had grown cold and shivered in his thin clothes. It hadn't stopped raining for a week, which was unusual for sunny California. It didn't matter to Allan though, because he was too miserable to care.

He had been desperately looking for colleges to attend so that he could escape. All of the ones he had considered were too expensive. That's what started the last argument and he resented even thinking about going anywhere. He would never be able to leave the run-down neighborhood that housed boring people and that would never change.

Or so he thought.

Allan felt overwhelmed by everything he had been put through and began to cry. He was hungry, cold, and all alone in a big world that he didn't understand. His sobs grew louder in the darkness.

Suddenly, he heard a small cough behind him. He quickly stood and turned around, expecting his father. His fists were already prepared for a fight.

"Woah, hold on. No need for that."

A tall man with a light brown trench coat and a green scarf had been standing in front of a giant blue box that said TARDIS in big letters on the top. Despite that he was obviously a man, he didn't seem human.

"Who-_ Who_ are you?"

"Many people have asked me the same question and have yet to receive the answer in it's truest form."

He raised his eyebrow, leaning on his magical blue box.

"I'm The Doctor. I'm here due to some difficulties with rain, but it seems that I've run into another issue along the way, being _you_."

Allan hesitantly lowered his fists and stared at the man who called himself The Doctor.

"Well, that's all I am. An _issue_."

"Is it, really? That's not what came to mind at first."

"Then what did?" Allan asked curiously.

The Doctor smiled mischievously.

"Well, you appear to be a young boy around fourteen or fifteen maybe, at the most anyway. You know how to defend yourself, as you just now demonstrated. You're clearly upset and possibly not too bright since you're sitting outside in the pouring rain all by yourself, but then again you don't have any option, do you? That's your luggage, isn't it? If it is, that means that you're either on the run or have no where else to go. If not, than I question what you're doing with it."

He talked too fast for Allan and he had to think through everything The Doctor was saying.

"So, which is it?""

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Ah, okay. Are you on the run or do you have nowhere else to go?"

Allan didn't want to tell him the honest answer, but seeing as this man was both smart and quick, he figured that it would be best.

"I'm not on the run."

"So, you have nowhere else to go, then?"

"No, I do."

"Well, that's unfortunate. Where are you planning on going, then?"

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business."

Alan regretted saying it once it was out of his mouth. The Doctor just laughed, his eyes gleaming in the streetlight.

"You're a spunky one. I like that. Honestly, I was just curious. Well, I better be off. Arrivederci, Mr- I'm sorry, I don't know your name yet."

"Alan. Alan Oakley."

"Right. Arrivederci, Mr. Oakley."

He waved goodbye and began to run down the boulevard. The broken streetlights on both sides of the street came alive as he passed them. Allan was stunned. He had a nagging thought in the back of his mind, but he tried to ignore it as he lifted his luggage from the ground.

As he walked to the orphanage, he found his footsteps becoming slower. He came to an abrupt stop...

Then he dashed after The Doctor in the opposite direction.

"_Doctor!_"

Allan called for him as he passed the streetlights. Some of his neighbors woke up, but they went back to bed once they saw that it was _him_. Allan searched for any sign of The Doctor and saw nothing.

Allan stopped and caught his breath.

"_It was stupid to think that he'd even want me around_," Allan thought. He started to walk back towards the orphanage when he ran into the man with the green scarf.

"_Aha!_ I see you've changed your mind about whatever that place was. Oh, and did you notice that the rain stopped?"

Allan looked to the sky and saw that The Doctor was right.

"Did you do that?"

"Yes, I did. Now, how about the answer to that question I asked you earlier?"

Allan didn't resist this time.

"I don't have anywhere to go."

"Great! I mean, sorry, but on the bright side that means... Well, I guess I'll just have to show you. Come along, Mr. Oakley."

They traveled back to the big, blue box. The Doctor pushed the door open and gestured for Allan to join him.

"Um, are you sure that we're-"

"-going to fit in the TARDIS? Without a doubt. Come on, you'll see."

The Doctor disappeared as Allan wondered what TARDIS meant. Allan followed him inside and his draw dropped. Never had Allan seen something so _fantastic_.

The TARDIS was much bigger than it appeared on the outside. The entire room was colored in different shades of green and in the center of the room were thousands of switches and gadgets that controlled the TARDIS. Beyond this room were things Allan had never imagined, much less seen with his own eyes. He couldn't wait to see what they were.

"So... What is this exactly?"

The Doctor was fidgeting with the toys and trinkets of the controls, not paying much attention to Allan.

"You mean the TARDIS? It's a time machine."

Allan had dreamed of going to the future to see how things would turn out and now he could actually do it. A time machine... An actual _time machine_!

"Where are we going then?"

"Anywhere you want!" The Doctor said, pulling a device from his pocket and placing it against on of the controls.

Allan put his luggage on a flight of steps and stood next to the Doctor. He had finished fixing the TARDIS and was concentrating on Allan now.

"Any requests?"

Allan muttered it, but The Doctor caught it and started to adjust the numbers on a smooth, emerald screen.

"Ohhh, nice choice. Classy time, I quite like it. At least, I _think_ I do."

A gold dust hovered around the Doctor's hand. Allan blinked and it was gone. Maybe he had just imagined it.

"What should I call you, Mr. Oakley? I don't like speaking formally to someone of your age."

Allan never had a nickname before. He thought it over and held out his hand.

"Al. Just Al."


End file.
